Fight For The Ones You Love, and You Can Never Be Broken
by kueroyalt
Summary: Traveling back to the guild from a mission takes a horrible turn. The struggle will test all of the members of Fairytail as one Members past comes to challenge Fairytail leaving another member to fight for their life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail

Follow the community

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

Don't forget to fav and follow the story

[][][][]

It was a rare and peaceful morning in the Guildhall of Fairytail. Lucy sat at one of the many large tables scattered along the guild. Levy, Erza, Bisca, Lisanna, Cana, and Juvia were seated at the table of as well. Gray, Elfman, Romeo, Max, and Warren sat at a table by the bar talking to Macao, Wakaba, and Gildarts, who arrived two days ago, who were by the bar.

Happy sat with Carla and Pantherlily the three Exceeds focused on Lucy as she laughed at something Juvia said.

"Carla, are you sure about what you saw?" asked Happy. "Lucy is strong but.…"

"I know, but it is what I saw it didn't feel like any of my other visions though."

"Perhaps it was only a dream." Pointed out Pantherlily.

"Yes, I guess your right." Carla replied. "It must have been a silly dream. Speaking of silly, tomcat, you seemed to show up without Natsu?" Redirected Carla.

"Yeah, well I got up before even the sun came out and couldn't fall back to sleep, I didn't want to disturb Natsu, so I left him a note and came in the guild through a window. Master and Mira were sure surprised to see me here before them. I might do that again it was fun helping Mira get this place ready." Smiled Happy. He looked over to Wendy as she seemed to be a focused on her latest entry in her new sketch pad she had got last week from Porlyusica. She seemed to be drawing a very familiar pattern, a pattern that seemed to be somewhat familiar but for some strange reason Happy couldn't place where he knew it from. Happy turned back to his fellow Exceeds. "So, Carla Wendy seems to be in a very good mood lately Do you know why?" asked a curious Happy. Carla shook her head she went to open her mouth when the guild hall door's burst open as Natsu rushed in.

"Great, everybody is here I got us a great job that pays well. Check it out the Reward is 7,000,000 Jewels, now come on." He said then he ran over to Lucy yanking her out of her chair and the conversation she was having with Juvia. "

"Sorry Juvia we'll finish our conservation later." Apologized Lucy to the water mage. "Natsu will you wait a moment." She complained.

"No way I'm all fired up." He grinned never halting in his rush to get going. "Hurry up Wendy, Gray, Erza, Carla, and Happy let's go." He yelled as he bolted out the door pulling a protesting Lucy behind him. Happy and Carla said farewell to Pantherlily and joined the rest of their team as they rushed after the Reckless Natsu.

[][][][][][][][][]

"Ow, ow, ow." Shouted Natsu as Lucy pulled another quill out from his leg.

"Natsu we told you if you stopped moving it wouldn't hurt as much." Scolded Erza.

"Why does it have to hurt at all?" Wailed Natsu.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you just listen to us flame for brains." Nudged Gray.

"How was I supposed to know that he had quills underneath its cloak." Defended Natsu.

"Natsu even I know the answer to that." Said Happy. "It was all in his nickname, why do you think they called him the porcupine thief?" Asked the blue Exceed. Team Natsu had just finished up a job to catch a thief that had been terrorizing the nearby towns. To Lucy's great relief there was not much destruction, that meant that none of their reward money would have to be used for repairs. The reward would be enough to pay for the next few months' rent, as well as give Lucy a large spending budget for shopping.

"Ow." Screamed Natsu as Lucy plucked the final quill from his leg.

"My area is done." She reported.

"I am almost done as well, there is just one more quill left." Replied Erza, an evil glint taking over her face as Gray and Lucy noticed where the final quill was.

"Thank goodness it's almost over." Bellowed Natsu. "Erza hurry-OWWWW." Roared Natsu as Erza removes the final quill from its place. He whirled around as his teammates snickered.

"Here comes Wendy and Carla now." Observed Erza, as the rest of Team Natsu saw the two heading their way as the White exceed and sky Dragonslayer were sent to collect the reward. "Did you have any trouble Wendy, Carla?" Asked Erza to the two.

"No, there was no problem." Cheerfully replied Wendy.

"Good, we should get going now." Replied Erza.

"We should get back to Magnolia before this evening if we head to Redwood station." Inputted Lucy. "It's not too far from where we are now."

"All right, let's get going." Called Erza. The group set off towards the direction Redwood station would be. They only had to walk a few miles before they reach the outpost station known as Redwood, which was an in-between station, between Magnolia and Hargeon.

They only had to wait 15 minutes before the train heading to Magnolia had arrived. As Ezra's many pieces of luggage were loaded by the train station staff the team boarded the train walking from train car to train car till they found an empty car. Natsu had slumped down already feeling motion sick before the train had even started to move.

"I'm dying." Huffed Natsu as the conductor announced that the train would be leaving momentary and that there should be no other stops.

"Lucy how many months rent will your portion of the reward be spent on?" Asked Wendy.

"Well it would be enough for 10 months rent and 200,000 Jewel for food. But I think I'll keep 200,000 jewel for food but instead of 10 months rent I'm only going to do 5 months, that way I have 400,000 Jewel for shopping." Lucy answered.

"That's awesome Lucy, do you think you'll buy a new key?" Wendy asked just as the train started to move and began its trip to Magnolia. An hour had past as the group continued to chat with the exception of Natsu who groaned in agony.

"Seriously, you need to get over this motion sickness crap, match head." Prodded Gray. A comment like that would usually get the two boys fighting each other if Natsu wasn't suffering from his motion sickness.

Just then the group heard one of the doors that led to another car open and footsteps approached the group. A man with short jet-black hair stood before them. He was wearing a dark grey business suit and a light grey tie. He seemed to be wearing a Black dress shirt underneath, but it was unclear to tell exactly due to the suit's jacket. His eyes were brown and were bleak and lethargic.

"Can we help you, sir?" Asked Erza as she immediately went on guard at the arrival of the man.

"I am looking for Lucky Lucy Heartfilla." grunted the man. His answer immediately set everyone on edge at the use of Lucy's debutante nickname. He scanned the faces of the Fairytail members until his eyes settled on Lucy. "I will be taking Miss Heartfilla with me." He declared as he extended his hand to grab Lucy's arm but backed off when Erza pointed one of her swords at foolish man's throat. Gray stood up and got in between the man and Erza, as he sent a glare to the unknown man.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Said Gray getting into his usual stance to attack with his ice maker magic.

"I've waited too long to get revenge on that pesky feline, I won't let anyone stand in my way of destroying Leo." The man growled. He sprung forward his nails becoming dark black talons aimed for the celestial mage. Lucy wasted no time evading his attack as she propelled over the back of her seat by doing a back flip. Erza surged forward to attack the mystery man, but he hurled himself after Lucy slashing his talons at her, she dodged landing in the aisle her whip in hand. Erza, Gray, and Wendy quickly coming to her side to aid her. Carla and Happy had their wings out, both hovering on either side of Lucy's head in case they needed to fly the blonde away for a quick escape. Natsu struggled to stand due to his motion sickness.

"Mind telling us what's your problem with Lucy?" Demanded Gray as frost seeped from his hands. Somewhere along the scuffle, the man lost his jacket displaying a black sleeveless button-down shirt which has a two or three small rips. He ripped off his grey tie showing the shirt had no collar. Hugging his right upper arm was a red metal studded band. His eyes were cold and spiteful instead of dull and distant gaze he had before.

"She ruined everything when she saved that mangey tabby from dying destroying the only time that stupid moggy would be able to die. So, since he can't die killing her is the next best thing. Her death would crush his heart that another one of his master's deaths was connected towards him." The man snarled. His answer raising the hackles on Lucy.

"You wanted Loke to die." She growled as she emitted a dark aura.

"Leo is a pathetic disgrace for a celestial spirit, he refused to make a contract with me. He even dared to pretend to be a human, he's a pawn to be controlled, a slave to be used." Barked the man.

"She is going to blow." Warned Happy as her team scrambled away to safety has Lucy emitted a powerful wave of white raging furry that was intensely felt by all of her celestial spirits. But only one spirit burrowed deeper to uncover the fear that was previously felt by Lucy. Concerned for Lucy the spirit opened their own gate to check on her and to aid her in battle if need be.

"How dare you. I'll have you know celestial spirits aren't tools their living beings. I consider all my spirits to be my friends." Lucy spat towards the man.

It was then that Loke appeared surveying the situation. The scene before him left in a state of confusion, shock, and anger. Lucy was yelling at a man he never expected to see again, Tokel Drabek.

"You derelict Bitch. Celestial spirits are only serfs, they have no opinion their only purpose is to be buffers in battles and to carry out their possessor's will." He unexpectedly attacked catching Lucy off guard. His talons slashed across her abdomen with a deep cut, Lucy fell from the blow. He seemed proud of striking her down her blood starting to escape the wound falling on the train compartment floor. Loke was on her side in a flash and was joined by Wendy as she tried to heal her blonde friend.

The train came to a sudden stop as Erza pulled the emergency brake while Gray sent an ice messenger to call for help from the guild as well as telling them to have Porlyusica to get here fast. With the train no longer moving Natsu was able to fight.

"Now I am fired up you'll pay for what you did to Lucy." He screamed. The conductor had rushed in only to have Erza tell him to evacuate the train.

"You don't actually think that I came alone did you." Laughed the man as he was soon joined by what seemed like members of a dark guild.

"You are a fool if you think fairy tail will let you get away with this." Bellowed Erza. No sooner did she say this the left side of the train's wall was ripped open by the claws of Mirajane's she-devil form and she wasn't alone. Pantherlily lowered Porlyusica to the ground. She rushed over to join Loke and Wendy and knelt by Lucy. Gajeel seemed to have hitched a ride with Mirajane. Freed's dark wings disappeared as he joined the others.

"We got you message Gray the others are coming." Freed Intoned.

"You tried to kill Lucy, prepare to suffer Fairytail's wrath." Mirajane said as she curled in her fist. One of the members sent a flare up in the sky creating a large black spark in the sky. The right side of the train's wall was ripped away revealing thousand more members of the supposed Dark Guild.

"Your Guild is outnumbered, we are the Dark Guild, Arcane of Obsidian. Tartaros was our spawn. I am second in command and a descendant of Deliora. I am known as Shards, Slasher of the Falling Sky. Real name though is Tokel." Smiled Lucy's attacker. "We know that your Guild's master is far away, and won't make it in time to help. You have no chance."

"That may be true that my old man isn't here," Called a voice as lightning struck the ground as Laxus.  
"But we are still here." Continued Gildarts as, father and daughter landing next to their friends. Max, Warren, Laki, Evergreen, Bixlow, Elfman, Lisanna soon joined the rest of the members right behind them.

"TERROR SLICE." Called an angry female voice as jet black daggers flew at Shards who leaped out of the way his face contorted in frustration and anger.

"I recognize that attack and power." Shards sneered. "I Know of only one person with that type of magic, My own daughter." Levy McGarden stepped forward aiming a glare filled with pure hatred at the man.

"Hello, dad." She spat her tone drenched in cutting acid.

[][][][][]

Please leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters

please go and check out my community for Loke X Lucy stories

it's titled

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

I know most of my stories are messed up I will edit them

I also would like to encourage you all to write your own Loke X Lucy stories as we should have more them out there.

[][][][][][[]

I am so sorry for my long absence of the past two weeks. A lot of stuff has happened so I was unable to write. I was going to write all the new chapters for all the fics when I noticed that chapter 2 of this story I had actually posted the chapter. Sorry about that.

[][][][][][]

"My little Lilin, you had me worried sick." Tokel said with a malevolent grin. If it was even possible Levy's eyes narrowed in hatred even more.

"You don't get to call me that, and you definitely don't have any right play the part of the concerned and worried parent." She spat back. "Especially, after what you did."

"Levy, I am your father." He taunted with a wicked grin. Levy's eyes burned with pure hatred as she snarled at the man. She looked like she was going to charge him, but Gajeel held her back as he glared daggers at the man who seemed to be responsible for Levy's sudden change in behavior. The man raised his eyebrows at the man holding his daughter back. "Oh, who is this your boyfriend? Well, it doesn't matter now who he is because now that I found My little Lilin I am going to be taking her back with me." He leered at those assembled only he was struck with an Iron Beam.

"Don't be so sure." Growled Gajeel. As his iron dragon club attack disappeared as he shielded Levy from the dark guild.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile

[][][][[][][][][][][] 

"Lucy come on stay with me." Pleaded Loke as he kneeled by Lucy's side. Porlyusica and Wendy scuttling about to save the blonde's life.

"Lo-Loke." Gasped the blonde. "I-I-I have to…. tell you… it's not your fault."

"Lucy," Loke started to say tears pooling behind his shads. Lucy gave a tired smile.

"Lo-Loke, please take them off I want to see your eyes." She pleaded with him. Loke took them off without hesitation. "There they are." She teased earning a small smile and chuckle form Loke.

"They only see you." He responded, but it was hollow, lackluster and empty.

"Loke I-I need you to know, that your flirting and declarations were in vain. I no longer hold my heart." Lucy said her words breaking the lion spirit's heart. "Because it is with Regulus." Her words making his heart flutter as he became lost as he could not look away from the face of the women he loved. "I-I Love you, Loke." She confessed tears pooling in her eyes.

"Princess," Loke choked he felt it, he felt her dying. "Lucy, it is not possible because Regulus is my heart and you have it. You have it, princess." He confessed as he leaned forward bringing their foreheads close together. "I love you as well Lucy. I love you too my lioness."

Tears spilled from Lucy's eyes as she gasped. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. I want to stay." She begged, and Loke's heart seemed to be breaking at hearing her begging to live.

"We need to get Lucy out of here." Advised Mirajane as she returned to normal. "This will be a fight there is no question about it. Wendy, Porlyusica take care of Lucy."

"We will, Mira." Acknowledge Wendy.

"Loke you can go with Lucy or stay to fight." Barked the she-devil takeover mage as she looked around at those who were close by.

"Lo-Loke."

"Princess, I'm staying with you." He answered, but Lucy shook her head.

"Loke help the others." She pleaded. Loke opened his mouth to argue, but Lucy interrupted. "My Leo, please they need you."

"I can't, how could you ask me too." He whispered.

"Loke." Barked Mirajane causing Loke to turn his head towards the white-haired Bar maiden. "Are You going with them or staying to fight?" she asked.

Loke swiveled his head back towards Lucy she softly mumbled "go." Loke kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave me behind." He whispered, and he stood up and directed a heated hatred glare at Tokel. Loke then turned to Mira. "I'll kill him." He growled walking over to her, Mira only nodded in response.

"You might have to compete with Levy and Gajeel for that honor as well as the rest of guild." She responded darkly. She then turned towards Reedus. "Reedus give that train car some covering, and Pantherlily disconnect all the cars behind it, Romeo get the train moving." She ordered as the males rushed off to complete the tasks they had been assigned. Mirajane watched the three males complete the tasks assigned to them she turned and saw Loke gaze at Lucy whose eyes returned the gaze until Reedus 's covering for the train car obstructed the pair from one another. Then the train started moving speeding back towards Magnolia. Loke continued to stare till the train car had vanished from view. He then turned toward the dark guild as they watched Gajeel strike Tokel and moving in front of Levy. Loke had returned his shades to their proper place as he and Mirajane went to join the others in the battle.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Shards, the girl she's getting away." Called out one of the other members as Tokel stood up.

"It doesn't matter she is dying. Will be a miracle if she lives another five." Smirked Tokel. His comment made Levy, Natsu and Loke to start charging shards but all three were stopped. Natsu was held back by a murderous Gray and Erza while Gajeel held Levy back and Pantherlily in his muscle form, as well as Mirajane in her she-devil form, struggled to hold back a furious celestial Lion spirit. "Well, well looks like the kitty wanted to stay and play." Smirked Tokel. "Is the wittle kitty mad that I stabbed his wittle lady." Taunted Tokel causing the dark guild behind him to laugh. Laxus and Elfman joined Pantherlily and Mirajane in trying to achieve holding back a murderous celestial spirit.

"You'll pay for what you done." Roared Loke.

"Your gonna regret messing with Lucy cause now you're dealing with Fairy Tail." Roared Natsu, his statement rousing agreement from their fellow guildmates.

"You think I'm scared of you little fairies. Don't make me laugh, we are better then Tartaros." Tokel raised his arms high. "Bow before us, bow to Arcane of Obsidian." His cry was met with cheers from those assembled behind him which were silent when he lowered his arms. "Levy Drabek is coming back with me."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" spat a screaming Levy. "My name is not Levy Drabek. I am Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail." She shouted. "You will pay for hurting my best friend."

"We're not giving you Levy, she is a member of our guild and will never abandon her so shut up and fight us!" Bellowed Natsu.

"She's been lying to you all I can tell from your faces when she attacked me with her powers you all probably thought she used a weaker form." Tokel focused his attention on his daughter. "Tell me, my dear, did you tell them you used your mothers old magic solid script." Tokel sneered. A chill suddenly came over those assembled as a dark aura started radiating off of Levy, making every back away from her even Gajeel as pure darkness power rolled off of her. Levy shook with anger. "Don't you dare..." she started.

"hmmm, what was that my little Lilin." Token asked feigned in concerned.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER YOU MURDERER." Cried Levy as Dark shards and thorns Flew toward Tokel who barely escaped the attack. Levy transformed her blue hair turned cold midnight her eyes like black onyx. Her skin turned pale white as a glower with pure black lips ruled her face. No one could deny the pure power flowing from Levy. Her hair floating upward as a dark pillar of mist surrounded her. Her natural lovely light voice turned nefarious and menacing. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HER AFTER WHAT YOU DID AFTER YOU SLAYED HER AND MY OLDER SISTER! AFTER YOU MADE ME BATHE IN MY OWN MOTHER'S AND SISTER'S BLOOD AFTER YOU KILLED THEM."

"Levy is," uttered a shocked Natsu.

"That much power, that aura there is no denying it." Expressed Gildarts.

"What?" asked Cana from beside her father.

"Levy is Darkness reborn, she is a literal Lilin also known as the night Demoness," Gildarts answered in awe.

"Lilin is a being more powerful than any of my Satan souls. It is hard to believe she hid all that power." Exclaimed a shocked Mirajane.

"Is Lilin from the book of Zeref?" asked Gray to which Mira shook her head.

"No, Lilin's powers go beyond any of the demons from the book of Zeref." She answered.

"Don't you see my daughter your guild is terrified of who you really are." He pointed out how the guild created distance from Levy. "I am the only one who loves you." Levy seemed conflicted as she saw the terror on her guildmates faces. Token just stretched his wicked smile. "You see their terror, do you really think they want the demon Lilin in their guild." Levy was startled when a hand forced itself through the pillar of swirling darkness and was joined by another arm as Levy was spun around to face Gajeel.

"Levy doesn't listen to him, he's wrong. Your still Levy of Fairy Tail, no matter what. Whether you are the bookworm solid script mage that we know or the powerful demon Lilin. You still have the kind heart that does anything to help her friends. Don't give him what he wants." Gajeel reasoned.

"He's right," added Erza as she stepped forward towards the two and stood next to Gajeel. "You helped us out after Natsu switched up our teams plus Loke's body."

"She's right," Interjected Loke as he walked over pointily making sure he didn't look at Tokel. "If it weren't for you Natsu would have disappeared with my body if Lucy didn't figure out I was a celestial spirit. I could have been stuck as wearing Natsu's face forever." Joked Loke earning a disgruntled 'Hey' from Natsu. Mirajane came over with Laxus and were joined by Elfman and Lisanna as the joined the others by Levy.

"You're still the same Levy I grew up with. Except now your hair is better at defying gravity." Teased Lisanna.

"You may have hidden your true power, but you're no different from me." Smiled Mirajane. "Remember when I first joined I was so scared of my power, so I know how you feel, I know you would never hurt any of us."

"If the she-devil says she was in the same boat you know she's right. If the old man were here, he'd give a way better sappier speech, then what I am about to say. But from what you said about what that monster over there put you through," Laxus jerked over at Token, "and you still being able to give a real smile every day just proves that you belong to Fairy Tail no question about it." His speech was met with a cheer from the thunder legion as they joined the others.

"You still are the greatest Levy." Praised Jet and Droy. A misty-eyed Cana pushed her way front and center Natsu Gray and Happy right behind her as she made her way to the front as the rest of the guild came together swarming near the swirling black misted dark pillar.

"Besides Asuka would be heartbroken if you left Levy, and I would lose someone I consider my sister." Praised Bisca as she mysteriously appeared beside Erza.

"Your tough whether you're the blunette we see behind a book or the midnight blue haired demoness which is Manly." Cheered Elfman as Evergreen rolled her eyes at his statement as everyone else grinned at the beast take-over mages' signature phrase.

"Levy, when you joined the guild I was a little girl trying to tell my dad who I was, you were and are my little sister despite that were not blood-related. I treasure every moment we had together when we were little, we grew up with each other." Said a teary-eyed Cana. "You always had a smile to share, to lift up anyone who was down. You gave Gajeel a chance even after what he did to you when he was in phantom lord. Your past doesn't matter to any of us. We understand why you never told any of us. Me and Lucy are proud to be your honorary sisters, and if Lucy were here, she would tell you she likes the way you styled your hair today or something like that. because you're not drastically different." The dark pillar dispersed, and Levy's eyes faded from the dark blazing fury of onyx creating a mixture of her normal beautiful brown eyes with aspects of black onyx. Her hair fell completely unstyled and hanging past her shoulders. The dark midnight hair remained the same, but her skin returned to normal. She was still pulsing with anger but wasn't overwhelmed with pure unchecked hatred. Pantherlily in his smaller form walked over to Levy and poked her leg causing her to look down as he raised his arms above his head. Levy's face was dominated by pure shock realizing what the exceed was silently asking for. Her shock gave way to happiness as misty-eyed she picked up the black exceed holding him in her arms.

"You only confirm my initial assessment of you being a kind-hearted true warrior." Stated a smug Pantherlily causing Levy to giggle. A masculine hand cupped her check drawing her eyes to meet Gajeel's.

"You ain't going to scare me that easily, Shrimp." He teased her, and she relaxed leaning into his palm as she returned to normal.

"Okay Listen up," shouted Natsu standing in front of Levy and Gajeel. "You guys are messing with Fairy Tail now, and we aren't going to let you get away with it."

"Fine, you want to fight we'll show our power." Smirked Tokel. "Arcane of Obsidian CHARGE!" he ordered, and the dark guild surged forward.

"Let's get them." Commanded Cana as they rushed to meet the dark guild.

[][][][][][][][][][]

"She's losing consciousness." Wailed Wendy before Lucy was swallowed by blackness. She felt as if she was floating in the sea, but instead of salty blue waves, she was only surrounded by a never-ending void of blackness. It was then she heard a familiar voice.

" _Lucy, my old friend you are dying."_

"Please your majesty, there must be something I can do." She asked the celestial spirit King. "I don't want to leave everyone behind, I don't want to leave Loke." She sobbed.

" _my old friend there is a way for you to live and will also grant you a great gift and power, but you must do something to achieve it."_

"What is it?" questioned Lucy

[][][][][][][][][][]

the first thing that Lucy heard as she began to regain consciousness was the sharp tone of Porlyusica's voice.

"She's waking up." She announced, and she turned her sharp voice on to Lucy. "Glad you could grant us with your presence, now no more naps do you hear me." Scolded Porlyusica. At her statement, Lucy's eyes fluttered open her vision was blurry, but she could easily recognize the healers as they worked to try and save her.

"She's right you know, you can't go and leave everyone else behind." Snapped Carla her voice betraying her fear of Lucy dying. Lucy turned her head towards the white exceed who stood off towards the side as to not get in the way of Wendy and Porlyusica. In her paws gleaming in the sunlight was Lucy's keys. Lucy couldn't help but silently saying Carla for keeping her keys safe. Wendy had noticed that Lucy had seen the keys.

"Don't try and talk too much Lucy, you can thank Carla for taking care of your spirits later." Wendy ordered not even halting in her progress of healing Lucy. A green glow emitted from the young sky Dragon slayer's hands as she held them above Lucy's ruined green camisole where the talons had slashed through the fabric fatally injuring the celestial spirit mage. Porlyusica looked like she was about to rejoin Wendy in the healing process. But those present were shocked when Lucy placed a hand on Wendy's arm stopping the spell in an instant. Wendy looked towards Lucy's face in shock as to why she had stopped her.

"We-Wendy," started Lucy but her words open the floodgates of tears that began to flow down Wendy's face as the young sky Dragon slayer knew what Lucy was going to try and say.

"No, no you can't give up Lucy. You, you just can't." Whimpered Wendy. "You are not dying; we can save you-you're going to be fine."

"Wendy is right, how can you think of something like that. Do you think that we are just going to give up and let you die." Screeched Carla. Porlyusica and Wendy tried to restart the healing process, but Lucy had stopped them yet again.

"Please." Was the only thing Lucy said. It was clear to all that it was no use despite their best efforts Lucy Heartfilla was dying. A sob escaped Wendy.

"Please Lucy, don't leave me you've been like an older sister, no you are my older sister. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose another family." Wailed Wendy as she broke down. "You can't leave me, you can't leave, what about Fairy Tail, what about your spirits?" Demanded Wendy. Lucy is slowly raised her right arm towards Wendy's cheek causing the young girl to open her eyes and look at her dying friend.

"Wendy, I-I-I want to stay more than anything." Murmured Lucy. "Wendy, Porlyusica I-I-I know that you didn't give up, I am thankful that you gave me as much time as you could. You gave me the chance to tell some of my family that I have made at fairytale goodbye. But we all knew that it was a long shot that I would certify I know I am dying." Spoke a dry-voiced Lucy. Tears pooled in Wendy's eyes as she shook her head.

"No, Lucy I won't let you leave me behind…I-I" whimpered a desperate Wendy but Lucy placed a hand on Wendy's arm.

"Wendy it's okay." Lucy gave her a tired smile and tilted her head seeing Reedus guarding one of the doors his head bowed tears sprinkling the floor. She turned her head towards Porlyusica, the usually stoic woman demonstrating the sadness that she was feeling. Every pair of eyes started to tear up when they realized it was too late Lucy was dying.

"Wendy, you are right. You are my sister, though not by blood you are truly the sister I always wanted. I love you, Wendy." Wendy broke down at Lucy's words.

"I love you too Lucy I love you too." She wailed. Carla went over to be beside Wendy.

"It's not just you Wendy or you Carla because yes Carla I saw you as my sister too. Fairy Tail became part of my family; I was so lucky to have had a family like you guys." Lucy said as she turned her head to look at everyone in the room.

"Carla please…my keys." Croaked Lucy and Carla handed them over. Lucy brought the keys up to her face as Carla retreated towards Wendy the two of them hugging each other for comfort.

"Thank you, for taking care of me through all these years." She whispered to the keys as she brought them close to her chest. "I hope you all will still be with me." She murmured. She removed Loke's key and brought it to her lips kissing it softly. She then shocked everyone when she plunged the key into her chest stabbing her heart.

[][][][][][]

Alright readers FFR, please

Follow, Favorite and Review


	3. Chapter 3

The evil writers block that stunned my fairy tail writings has finally been defeated. Phew it was a tough battle and I'm struggling to type because I lost my voice completely. Anyhow I'm so sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters

please go and check out my community for Loke X Lucy stories

it's titled

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

I know most of my stories are messed up I will edit the stories

I also would like to encourage you all to write your own Loke X Lucy stories as we should have more them out there.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Previously on Fairytail_

" _My little Lilin, you had me worried sick." Tokel said with a malevolent grin. If it was even possible Levy's eyes narrowed in hatred even more._

" _You don't get to call me that, and you definitely don't have any right play the part of the concerned and worried parent."_

" _Bow before us, bow to Arcane of Obsidian." "Levy Drabek is coming back with me."_

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT!" spat a screaming Levy. "My name is not Levy Drabek. I am Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail."_

 _On the train with an injured Lucy._

 _"Carla please…my keys." Croaked Lucy and Carla handed them over. Lucy brought the keys up to her face as Carla retreated towards Wendy the two of them hugging each other for comfort._

" _Thank you, for taking care of me through all these years." She whispered to the keys as she brought them close to her chest. "I hope you all will still be with me." She murmured. She removed Loke's key and brought it to her lips kissing it softly. She then shocked everyone when she plunged the key into her chest stabbing her heart._

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

"No, Lucy. LUUUUCCCCCYY!" wailed Wendy.

 _Meanwhile_

The battle raged on, as the two guilds clashed. Despite being outnumbered the Fairytale members were making headway. Yet it was Levy, Loke, Mirajane and Erza that were racking up the number of fallen foes as all four fought their way towards Tokel.

"That's it my little one come to daddy!" laughed Tokel.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT FROM HIDING BEHIND YOUR GUILD AND FACE US YOU COWARD!" Yelled Erza knocking out another opponent.

"Don't bother Erza, he can't function without hiding behind something." Scowled Loke batting a dark guild member to the side with a swift Regulus impact.

"Butt out little kitty cat. I would have thought you'd rather be with the celestial wizard. Standing by her side as she takes her last breaths, the last thing she sees is your mangy feline face." Chuckled Tokel.

"The only one taking their last breath today will be you." Spoke Mirajane as her she-devil wiped out a wave of attackers.

"I hope your guild didn't instill my daughter with believing in false hope, because if you think you little blonde mage will survive then, you're lying to yourselves."

"Shut up." Seethed Levy.

" **WATERSLICER**!" Yelled Juvia sending several enemies crumbling to the ground. "Don't let him mess with your head." She called to the four leading the charge.

"LAXUS HIT THAT JERK WAD WITH YOUR LIGHTNING!" shouted Natsu.

"Something is preventing me." shouted Laxus making his way over to Mirajane.

"What do you mean?" asked Freed.

"It's like I can't get even a spark within 6 feet of the guy."

"It's his shards." Stated Levy. "Any magical attacks sent his way to become almost null with those shards. The best way to attack is up close."

"Are you serious?" Gasped Juvia.

"Unfortunately, yes." Replied Levy. "Also, he can use the shards at close range, there sharp, hard to break."

" **ICE MAKE CANNONS**!" Bellowed Gray sending a barge of ice onto a section near the shards. "Those shards might protect him, but they don't seem to protect his men."

"Alright let's thin them out so the front line can reach him." shouted Bisca. "Let's clear a path."

"Happy get me up towards Loke and the others." Called Natsu.

"AYE SIR." Shouted Happy.

"Launch me Happy." Commanded Natsu.

"Bombs away!" cried Happy.

"Knock him out of the air." Cried a dark guild member and a volley of various attacks flew towards Natsu.

"Now they done it." Smirked Gray.

" **FIRE DRAGON LOTUS FLAME**!" Cried Natsu surrounded by a ball of fire.

"holy crap." Called a dark guild member as many of the attacks fizzled.

"Let's give them a twirl." Chuckled Natsu. " **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK**!" Natsu said twirling around causing his attack to whip around sending the remaining attacks back to the caster as well as a lashing of flames.

"Aghhhhhh!" Screamed a few of the dark guild at the onslaught heading towards them.

"INCOMING!" warned Erza Natsu landing taking out some of the enemies.

"Alright, I'm fired up now." Proclaimed Natsu.

"Alright let's show them why you don't mess with Fairytail." Rallied Wakaba.

"YEAH!" cried the Members of Fairytail.

" **GUNS MAGIC SPARK SHOT!"**

" **Fairy Machine Gun Leprechaun**!"

" **REQUIP**!" yelled Bisca changing out her long shot for her Magic Double Machine Guns "Guns Magic: **BULLET STORM!"**

"Wood-Make magic **VIOLENT APPROACH!"**

" **SAND SLASH!"**

" **Purple Rain!**

"Happy launch me!" yelled Canna.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Alzack

"Happy do it now!" yelled Cana.

"Okay!" Happy said nervously taking Cana to the skies. "What exactly are you going to do?" he asked.

"Some tricks I picked up. Now throw me towards Levy." Directed Cana. "LEVY give me some landing!"

"Got it Cana." Replied Levy.

"CANA NO!" cried Gildarts.

"Now Happy." Ordered Cana.

"What is she nuts." Gasped Evergreen.

"Hold on I've seen that spell before!" stuttered Bickslow.

"That's impossible." Gasped Gray.

"Get the girl!" cried a dark guild member.

"When did…...?" gasped Gildarts.

"I'm Gildarts Clive's daughter and if you think my dad is bad wait till you see what I can do." Smirked Cana.

"Is she using Crush?" Asked Natsu.

"So much power, it rivals even Gildarts." Muttered Laxus in awe.

" **ALL CRUSH**!" screamed Canna sending out an energy blast throwing back any incoming attacks.

"What the hell."

"she's a monster!"

"My baby girl." Gasped Gildarts in wonderment.

"Levy now." Called Erza.

" **SOLID SCRIPT CUSHIONS**!" yelled Levy just as Cana hit the cushioned word.

"Thanks Levy." Greeted Cana.

"Cana that was awesome." Complimented Erza.

"That's nothing!" winked Cana.

"Time to quit the girl talk we still have a lot of goons to plow through." Called Laxus.

"Ugh!" called Loke falling to his knees.

"Loke!" cried several voices.

"What's happening?" asked Natsu.

"What is it?" questioned Levy.

"Lu-Lucy." Groaned Loke his eyes wide with terror.

"No, no, no." whimpered Levy.

"She can't be." Muttered Cana.

lub-dum

"No." gasped Loke.

Lub-dum

"she can't be."

Lub-dum

"it can't…"

Lub-dum, lub-dum lub-dum

"She isn't…."

Lub

"Lucy…."

Dub.

"LUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYY!"

"So, is the little blondie dead?" Cackled Tokel watching the lion's reaction.

"You…" Growled Loke.

"Wait if Lucy was dead Loke wouldn't be here." Observed Erza.

"Your right meaning whatever is happening Lucy is alive." Grasped Levy as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Didn't the lion cub remain here when his last owner Karen died." Taunted Tokel. "For all you know he could have been banished again."

"shut up!" whimpered Levy.

"I'm only being realistic my little Lilin." Cackled Tokel.

"I said…." Levy softly spoke. "SHUT UP." She yelled darkly.

"Just surrender now." Grinned Tokel.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

A shadowy figure leaps across the landscape.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

"Unless you want another of your guildmates to fall."

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

The shadow stops its travel behind a figure. The shadow stalks forward sneaking up behind its prey unnoticed.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

"We outnumber you vastly by the time you and your friends reach me you'll be drained of magical power."

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

A smirk decorates the shadow's face as it prepares to pounce.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

"Just give up."

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

The shadow springs and attacks its prey's turned back.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

This chapter is short but filled with to the brim with action and suspense.

Post those Reviews so they will be cherished

Don't forget to follow and review as those are equally cherished.

Till next time


End file.
